metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Old Bird
'''Old Bird' is an elderly Chozo of Zebes. Biography Old Bird's first in-game appearance was the Japanese version of Metroid Fusion's Child Mode endings. Old Bird was prominently featured as a character in the Metroid manga. In all regions, he also appeared in a flashback of Metroid: Zero Mission. Old Bird, along with several other Chozo, arrived on K-2L to negotiate a supply of Afloraltite with Chief Rodney Aran. During the meeting, Old Bird met the three-year-old Samus Aran, who asked for help retrieving a backpack stolen by Pyonchi. Old Bird suggested that Samus become friends with Pyonchi. Shortly afterward, Old Bird returned to K-2L after a Space Pirate attack and found Samus, the sole survivor. He brought her to Zebes, a decision that upset Grey Voice. He thereafter acted as a foster father to her: it was he who decided to infuse her with Chozo DNA, train her, and give Samus the Power Suit to defend the universe. As seen in Zero Mission, Old Bird brought Samus to the Ruins Test in Chozodia, and she drew herself, Old Bird, and Grey Voice on the bottom of the mural; this drawing can still be seen during Samus's adulthood. After Samus left Zebes to join the Federation Police Force, Old Bird held a council with the other Chozo elders, where he revealed the existence of X Parasites and the Metroids engineered to counter the X. During the meeting, Zebes was attacked by a Space Pirate flagship. When she returned to a ruined Zebes as a Federation Police Force officer, Samus heard Old Bird's final communication before fleeing with (most of) the rest of the Chozo. ''Super Metroid'' comic A earlier version of Old Bird made his debut in the non-canonical ''Super Metroid'' comic, living on the Nest. Armstrong Houston and Samus arrive from Zebes after her Power Suit is damaged. As Samus recovers, he explains the story of Samus and the Chozo to Houston. Samus then insists to Old Bird that she use a Power Bomb to heal all her wounds. Despite his fear of Samus's greater injury if the tactic fails, Old Bird goes ahead with Samus's plan, and it succeeds. While this story is considered non-canon, Old Bird is one of several story elements (such as Chairman Keaton and the Space Pirates' attack on K-2L) that were later integrated into canon through the Magazine Z manga. Appearances *''Super Metroid'' comic *''Blood of the Chozo'' *''Metroid Fusion'' (Japan-only Hard Mode endings.) *''Metroid: Volume 1'' *''Metroid: Volume 2'' :*''Metroid: Zero Mission'' (Sketch, flashbacks, and Fusion endings) *''Samus & Joey: Volume 2'' (Flashback) Gallery Npcomics 3-5.jpg|Old Bird, as seen in the ''Super Metroid'' comic. File:Psionics.png File:Smguide_pg6.jpg File:OBK2L.PNG|''Metroid Fusion/''Metroid: Zero Mission File:Ob2.PNG|''Metroid Fusion/''Metroid: Zero Mission File:Mfend2njp.png|''Metroid Fusion/''Metroid: Zero Mission File:Ob4.PNG|''Metroid Fusion/''Metroid: Zero Mission MZM Ruins Test Flashback.png|Old Bird and young Samus visiting the Ruins Test MZM Old Bird and Young Samus.png|Old Bird and young Samus in Metroid: Zero Mission Gfs 52848 2 2.jpg|Drawing of Old Bird, a young Samus, and Grey Voice File:Mzmgbasp.PNG|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' GBA SP (with Ruins Test drawing in corner.) ru:Старая Птица it:Vecchio Uccello Category:Characters Category:Chozo Category:K-2L Category:Zebes Category:Tourian Category:Galactic Federation Category:Recurring Characters Category:Manga